Memories
by Sarah Tigress Vida
Summary: Songfic to the song Memories by Within Temptation. It's written in my friend, Starchan's, character, Wrath's POV. I own neither song nor show! DON'T YOU DARE SUE ME!


_Memories, memories, memories_

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I prayed to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why  


I still remember you, even locked in this prison. I always hoped that you and I would be together forever, I felt like we would! Yeah, I never said it out loud, but you knew, and I liked how it was. Somehow, you always knew. I dream, night and day, sedated like a rabid animal, and set in a metal cage so small I could barely breathe. All kinds of torture, but never once did I scream or cry. I only thought of you, waiting for you to come. But are you really? It's been so long...I don't know any more.

_  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

I loved you. I still do. My angel...I wonder, if you remember that time when I fell asleep in your lap. It was one of the many signs I gave you, that I loved you. I don't know if you noticed my hints or not, but now...it doesn't really matter...You and I are separated forever...aren't we? I still want you by my side. I still hunger for your touch. I used to dream that you would one day tell me the same thing I longed to tell you. That you felt as I do. __

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home.

I wish I could find my way out of here. I wish I could find a way back to you. I wish I was anywhere but this festering dump. I wish so many things...I wish...Only dreams. I can't believe that I haven't seen you. You promised, Didn't you? That you'd never leave me. I don't know if you're alive or not...honestly. If I heard news that you were okay...I could break free of my prison. Maybe if you find me again, somehow tell me you're okay, I can come to you. I miss you, I want to go back to where we lived together...__

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

You know what hurts the most? It's the fact that you aren't here yet. I've been given so many drugs, I hardly even know where I am any more. My memory is slipping away, and every time they beat me, every time they violate me as if I wasn't human, I dream of you. Dreaming...It's the only thing that keeps you near me. I don't remember sounds, or the things you said, I just know you. I wish I could...But sedatives and pain are a powerful incentive to forget you ever existed. There's shouting outside, and I wonder what's happening...__

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
till the end of time.  


"WRATH! WRATH, DAMN YOU! WHERE ARE YOU!" I know that voice. I just vaguly remember a name...'Pride?' It's you! I finally know who you are again! I couldn't speak, of course, but...I knew you would find me, though. I heard you raging down the stair, towards my cage, then I saw you, an angel covered in the blood of slaughtered men. I looked at you, 'Pride...'You pulled open the cage door, and took me into your arms, I mouthed your name, leaning into your chest, tears flowing down my face, "Wrath...you idiot...why did you let them catch you?"

_  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

Finally...To be with you, to be complete, to have my wishes fulfilled for the first time, it felt nice...I wish I could tell you. I wish I could say I love you. But maybe there is a way for me to tell you even now. I pushed slightly away from you, looking up at you, "Wrath? What is it? What do you need me to do?"I smiled, and pressed my lips softly to yours. It was heaven. You responded, and I felt something warm and wet graze my lip. I gasped softly, and I felt your tongue invade my mouth. I knew you felt the same as me now! Finally...My dreams are real. No longer memories.__

All of my memories...


End file.
